


Mine. Always.

by savannah_blue



Series: Alpha/alpha verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-The X Factor Era, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, So much angst, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: Harry's eyes were shining with unshed tears and his cheeks were red. Louis moved to wrap his arms around Harry.”Oh, love, come here.”Harry pushed against Louis' chest, his alpha instincts fighting him for a second before he slumped into Louis' arms. He grabbed fistfuls of Louis' shirt as he curled himself against his alpha.”I just fucking hate it so much.”Louis carded his fingers through Harry's curls.”I know, love. I'm so sorry.”Harry hates the image of womanizing alpha that management has crafted for him. Louis does his best to comfort his boy.





	Mine. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of continuation of my previous fic [Yours. Always.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977218). They are both in the same verse, but (at least for now), it's going to be a series of connected oneshots rather than a full chaptered fic. I think this should work as a stand alone piece, but if you like this one, you might like the previous one as well :) Thank you for reading, hope you like it :)

Louis hated the gym. He loved Harry, though. Which is why he had spent too many hours to count at a fancy gym building up a much bulkier frame than he had sported just a couple of months ago. After presenting as alpha, Harry had shot in height until he was sporting several inches over Louis, no matter his efforts to hunch himself into Louis' arms. After several rounds of angry tears, Louis has coaxed Harry into admitting his frustration. Sometimes Harry just needed to feel small. Which is why Louis has been lifting weights to the point of exhaustion. It was totally worth it though, when Harry's confused yelp morphed into a desperate grip and a refusal to let go of him, wrapped like a koala around Louis when he lifted him up to carry him into their bedroom after a particularly hard day.

Louis really wanted to pick Harry up right now. They were in the middle of a press junket, having just finished an interview with a particularly obnoxious woman. As soon as they had finished Harry had stormed of the set, Louis rushing up to follow him. Louis could sense the waves of discomfort rolling off his boy when the line of questioning turned to Harry's alleged string of omega girlfriends, wanting desperately to reach across the couch and their bandmates separating them to lay a comforting hand on Harry. Which he of course was strictly forbidden from doing. As soon as their management had found out that Harry had presented as alpha, a marketing plan centering on womanizer Harry had been crafted. Gone was the resigned acceptance that they would have to deal with a boyband with two of its members mated. Because there was no mating between alpha and omega to respect, they with ill concealed joy declared that it would be much better for business to have Harry available to their omega fans.

Right now Louis didn't give a shit about business. His boy was hurting and he needed to be there for him. He caught up to Harry just as he was rushing into the tiny room the band had been given for breaks and grabbed his arm to turn him around. Harry's eyes were shining with unshed tears and his cheeks were red. Louis moved to wrap his arms around Harry.

”Oh, love, come here.”

Harry pushed against Louis' chest, his alpha instincts fighting him for a second before he slumped into Louis' arms. He grabbed fistfuls of Louis' shirt as he curled himself against his alpha.

”I just fucking hate it so much.”

Louis carded his fingers through Harry's curls.

”I know, love. I'm so sorry.”

Harry sniffled and Louis tightened his hold on him. Harry's voice was choked up against his chest. ”It's not fair.”

”Shh, I know, love.” Louis guided them to the ratty sofa in the corner of the room and pulled him down into his lap. Harry immediately curled himself into a small ball against Louis' chest. Louis stroked his hand along Harry's spine in a soothing motion.

”I love you so much. It doesn't matter what they think, you are my lovely, lovely boy.”

Harry let out a choked sob and Louis cradled his head against his chest, pressing his lips softly in his curls. He let Harry cry quietly against him, petting him soothingly everywhere he could reach and murmuring softly.

”They are all idiots, none of them know you, how great you are. What a wonderful, perfect boy. My perfect boy. Don't listen to them, okay, love?”

”Yeah.” Harry's voice sounded defeated. It broke Louis' heart hearing him so upset. He might not have been Louis' omega, but he was Louis' in every way that mattered and all Louis wanted to do was take care of his boy and make him happy. Louis hated how helpless he felt.

Harry sniffled quietly and rubbed his chin against Louis' shoulder. Louis tightened his hold on him. He had said it all before, tried to convince them both that all that mattered was the two of them. Some days it was just a struggle to believe. But they kept going and they would keep going. Louis would hold Harry as long as he needed, take care of him in any way he could, make him feel loved and cherished. When they got home at the end of the day, it was all worth it, getting to fall asleep together and wake up together and laugh together and fight and make up and make love and just love. So much love.

But for now, the impatient knock on the door forced Louis to coax Harry to standing, grabbing his hand to lead him back out in the spotlight. A subdued Harry obediently moved to trail behind Louis. At the door Louis turned back to him. He grabbed his face with both his hands and guided Harry's eyes to meet his.

”You are mine. Always.”

A ghost of a smile flickered over Harry's face and he gave a small nod before he moved to grab Louis' hand back in a tight hold for just a moment longer.

”Yes, alpha.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo sorry for all the angst, I had started writing this and wanted to finish it, but the second half ended up reflecting my apparently not very cheery current state of mind. I hope to write more in this verse, so stay tuned for less angsty installments in the future :)


End file.
